sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 39 / Transcript
The Pink Rose Garden, the biggest flower garden in Feather Castletown. It was a normal day of spring in the town of the colors. With the start of the season, the flowers also started to bloom once again. “A white daisy. I guess they aren’t anything special. But according to the book.” Emerald was visiting the Rose Garden with her sister today. She was holding an interesting looking book, of which the title couldn’t be seen. Inside the book, she had some notes, which seemed pretty messy – unlike how she usually tends to take notes. “Um, let’s see, which is next in the book…” She mumbled and stood up, heading for the next “room” of the Rose Garden. However, she was stopped by Tsubaki, her sister. “Emerald, what are you even doing there?” She wondered curiously but also a bit surprised. “Oh! Tsubaki!” Emerald said and turned around. “I didn’t hear you coming.” She mumbled and put the notes out of the book. Looking at her sister, she said, “Just some research, you know?” While saying it, she tilted her head. “Ah. So it’s about the big secret you are keeping from me lately.” Tsubaki sighed and nodded at herself. “Very well. If you aren’t going to tell me, I will find it out on my own.” She said and turned away from Emerald and winked. Looking at the entrance, she said, “Well then, let’s get home, huh?” She mumbled and started walking. “Ah, don’t worry, sister. I will tell you soon.” Emerald said smiling and followed her sister. OPENING The same day, Emerald had still found time to meet up with her friends. They were sitting around a round table at the Blue Moon Park. The park was one of those spots the group usually met. The others were the Mansion owned by Diamond’s family, the Kaigan or the Feather Bell Restaurant. “It’s 2015, isn’t it?” Sapphire mumbled and sounded a little nostalgic. “Oh right! A year passed – again! I feel like summer was only yesterday!” Ruby agreed in surprise. “Actually, it more feels like summer will be tomorrow!” Amber corrected smiling. “True! It’s March after all.” Topaz agreed smiling. “Diamond will turn seventeen next month!” Sapphire realized in a shock. “Loo’s already seventeen…” Diamond mumbled not surprised and tried to calm her down. “Ah! Time’s running too fast!” Sapphire shouted overreacting. “Don’t tell me about birthdays… I just turned sixteen six months ago…” Chris mumbled, trying to push the topic birthdays away. “Ah… I can’t believe it! It’ll be two years in July!” Ruby then said and drew the attention of the whole group at her. “Two years? What will be two years?” Rubellit wondered surprised. “The Guardian Angels of the Sky!” Ruby answered calmer than before – not everyone needs to know about that after all. “True that, we’ve been Guardian Angels for almost two years now…” Diamond agreed thinking. “So much has changed too…” She said and looked at the clouds. “Yeah, but I’m sure not all of it was bad, was it?” Emerald then said calmly, looking at her friends. “Well, no. Not completely everything…” Amethyst mumbled quietly. It was almost too quiet for the others to hear her. “Ahh, let’s don’t be so upset about being magical girls for two years.” Emerald sighed and put a smile on her lips. “Just think about the good things that have happened. I – for example – finally know what I want to do once I get out of school.” She added and was still smiling. “Really? That’s really a good thing!” Sapphire said impressed. “Ah… yeah!! Me too!” Ruby said happily and rose her hand. “Yes, Akahane-san?” Diamond said joking. “Oh! That sounds good when you say that!” Ruby said impressed and shook her head to remind herself what she wanted to say. “I love cooking! You – hopefully – all know that! And I decided some time ago, I don’t remember when, that I want to be a cook, if not even a chef one day!” Ruby announced happily. “Then? Are you thinking about taking over the Feather Bell?” Topaz wondered curiously. Ruby nodded and said, “That’s my master plan!” “What? How do you want to be in charge for a whole restaurant if you can’t take it serious even now?” Loo said sceptic. “Aha! That will sure change!” Ruby said optimistically. “I wouldn’t be so sure, Ruby.” Topaz shook her head. “Yeah, he has got a point. You will never reach it, by skipping your shifts!” Amber said seriously. “Ah… I see what you are trying say. But I hardly skipped any shifts lately, so you can’t tease me with that!” Ruby answered stubbornly. “What will you do later?” Rubellit wondered curiously, looking at Loo. Rubellit, the emissary of dreams, has always been interested in helping everyone to achieve their dreams. “Probably hurting myself.” Loo answered shortly and cold. “That’s not what I meant…” Rubellit mumbled unimpressed. “Well Ruby, we can support each then. Because I also want to have my own business.” Emerald said proudly. “What? Business? What kind of business?” Rubellit wondered curiously. “Well you see, it comes from a passion I’ve got lately…” Emerald started, leaving Rubellit even more curious about it than she already was. But before she could anything to her sentence, Loo warned the girls, “Ruriri’s coming.” in a cold and untouched tone. “What? Ruriri?!” Ruby wondered shocked and turned around. “Aw, Nii-san, you ruined my entrance.” Ruriri said a little let down but was still smiling. “Ah, whatever you want, say it before we transform, please…” Rubellit said seriously. “I don’t want you to transform, yet.” Ruriri said in surprise. “You need to wait for Onee-sama and – how you call her – Kuro.” Ruriri explained calmly. “Kuro’s such a cute name for her!” She added with a smile. “Waiting? For Break? What does she want from us this time?” Sapphire let out a sigh and looked at the others with an unpleased expression. “Wait for Break… Don’t tell me she wants to have a showdown already!” Ruby shouted a little shocked but also surprised. “The final countdown has started. No way to escape…” Amethyst said thinking but in a serious voice. “Don’t say it like that. It’s making me nervous.” Emerald mumbled but also laughed a little. “Showdown? Like at High Noon?” Ruriri mumbled surprised. “No, isn’t it a little too early for that?” Ruriri shook her head. “Well, for High Noon, it would be rather too late than too early…” Rubellit mumbled thinking. “She doesn’t want to finish it – now.” Ruriri said seriously. “She just wants to check your powers! She said that your powers seem to have gotten stronger.” Ruriri explained while letting out a sigh. “So this is just a test?!” Amber wondered in shock. “If that’s the case, then, we should transform right away, we don’t know what comes…” Topaz mumbled seriously. “I’m getting enough of this…” Amethyst agreed. Then, the eight transformed. In the same moment, Break and Kuro arrived at the round table. Break was smiling, like she knew that they would transform, even though they were asked to wait. “I’m sorry Onee-sama, but they didn’t want to wait.” Ruriri said a little sad. “Don’t worry, Ruriri.” Break said calmly but still wicked like always and started patting Ruriri’s head. “It’s ungentle to not ask when you are nicely asked to.” She said, looking at the Angels. She acted a little offended, which she wasn’t really of course. “Soo… if this is a test for the girls, I suppose, I should stick out of this?” Loo wondered curiously. “Loo!” Whitney shouted angrily. “I just want to make it clear.” Loo mumbled a little surprised. “Well, as it appears, you aren’t completely dumb after all.” Break said joking but was obviously a little, tiny bit impressed. “You can’t just leave us alone.” Whitney said worried. “I don’t think you will have too many problems with them.” Loo shook his head. “That’s right. Let’s use all we have got to scare her away from us.” Azure put her hand on Whitney’s shoulder and slightly started to smile. “Scare me?! I want to see that!” Break said waiting. The girls then summoned their recently gained weapons and got ready to attack. But as they charged for the first attack, Break stopped them. “Hold a second! Don’t you think eight against three is a little unfair?” She said seriously but with a smile. “Don’t you talk about being fair!” Crimson shouted angrily. “I’d say, you split up in three groups, then it would be fairer.” Break said calmly, ignoring Crimson. “In three? Are you stupid?! Eight can’t be divided with three!” Crimson shouted a bit louder. “It’s okay, Crimson. Lavender and I will go against Ruriri. So it should be fine.” Heather said calmly, trying to calm Crimson down. “Ah, if you say it’s fine, then it should be fine.” Crimson agreed and took a deep breath. “Now, was it that hard?” Break wondered and finally started walking closer to them. She walked towards Crimson, as she has just been annoying in the last seconds. “Ah! It is really a final showdown! Diamond is fighting against Diamond!” Azure announced and let her Katana disappear for now. For now, they’d only fight with their combat powers. Like Azure, the other girls let their weapons disappear. Like they planned it, Lavender and Heather fought against Ruriri, Crimson, Saffron and Sienna against Break, and Cyan, Azure and Whitney against Kuro. “I guess then, we can stand behind and watch?” Chris wondered curiously. “Being a supportive can be pretty boring.” Loo answered and stretched out his arms. “Can’t you just enjoy the non-fighting time?” Chris wondered smiling. “I like fights…” Loo mumbled a little pouty. Meanwhile the two were talking, the Angels had already started attacking Break or their opponent. They didn’t seem to have any bigger problems, yet it wasn’t clear, who of them was the stronger force of this fight. Even though Cyan, Azure and Whitney attacked Kuro as a team, she still managed to doge all her attacks. This went on until Cyan and Azure managed to distract Kuro so she wouldn’t pay attention to Whitney. Then, Whitney activated her White Aura and managed to smash Kuro on the ground. Something like that, it went for Lavender and Heather. Due to Ruriri’s height, they hardly hit her and she was fast with dodging their attacks. But then, Lavender and Heather split up, they attacked her from different directions. Of course, she first managed to block that, but she didn’t see the Lovely Color Wave coming, which the two performed silently before starting the whole strategy. “Ah, I’m full of lovely color now…” Ruriri said a little surprised, looking at her clothes being soaked in glittery, pink dust. Crimson, Saffron and Sienna were meanwhile fighting Break, who seemed to hold her powers back and the three girls noticed that. Even the other Angels noticed this, even though they were only watching the fight for a few seconds before they started their own fight again. After being almost hit by an attack, Sienna landed on her feet and summoned her Twin Blade, shooting an arrow at Break, which she blocked with her sword. She let the sword disappear and looked at the arrow, which was now heading towards Chris’ direction. He barely managed to jump away. “Couldn’t you warn me?” Chris said angrily, looking at Loo. “It’s not my fault if you just look at an attack and don’t run.” Loo answered shortly. “Nice. This should be enough.” Break said grinning and stopped fighting. “Huh? But we haven’t even got to the purification!” Crimson said seriously. “Like I said, this is only some kind of survey. No real fight.” Break said unimpressed and turned away from the girls. “Let’s head back and work with the information we gathered.” Break said and disappeared. Kuro disappeared some seconds later and Ruriri still waved at the group before teleporting away. “I… don’t get what just happened…” Heather said and let out a sigh. “Neither do I. But I’m glad this fight was over fast.” Lavender agreed and nodded at Heather. “Break was holding back all the time…” Sienna said worrying as she transformed back to her normal self. “The whole time,… I felt it.” She added. “That must mean that she’s even stronger than we have thought…” Sapphire sighed a little worried. “I call it, leave her to the Prince.” She then added seriously. “Me?!” Loo wondered surprised. “She’s a self-proclaimed Princess, I only think it is fair.” Sapphire said cold. “Besides that, this rivalry is going on so long, it would only be right if you would do it.” Topaz agreed thinking. “This is not about a stupid rivalry – which I didn’t start by the way – this is about saving a world.” Loo then added seriously. “Do it, Zeremk!” Sapphire then said seriously. “Huh, fine. But don’t use my last name again. You are just pronouncing it wrong.” Low sighed and turned away. “And also, we need more training!” Amethyst shouted seriously. “Even more? Just yesterday you told me we were training too much!” Loo shouted as an answer. “Well, that was maybe wrong…” Rubellit admitted. “Ah… I don’t have any other chance…” Loo sighed and sat down. “You don’t, I guess.” Diamond said thinking and sat down next to him. “Ah besides. Back to where we were before Ruriri came!” Emerald said, changing the topic. “Oh yeah! Which business are we talking about?” Rubellit remembered and wondered curiously. “A flower shop.” Emerald said calmly but really proud. “A flower shop! That’s a normal dream for once!” Amethyst admitted impressed. ENDING Category:Transcripts